Ari Oshiba
Ari Oshiba (大芝 有 Ōshiba Ari) is the main female character of Beautiful Kiss. She is the shortest member of the group but has the largest breast in group she is also known for her tsundere character. In the future chapters of the manga Ari is shown to be Ari Sato (佐藤 有 Sat''ō ''Ari) Appearances Ari has long knee legnth, wavy dark brown hair. She has fair skin and light green eyes. She's short but large breasted and has small curves though she does have short legs. Usually seen wearing her short sleeved school top with the skirt going to her knees and with tights underneath. Clothes Outside of School Ari is probably the least fashionable one in the group usually going around wearing a dress with sneakers. Though sometimes in the winter she wears a hooded jumper with a long skirt and boots. She wears dresses due to her very short legs saying she can't be bothered finding fashionable jeans to suit her tops. She does where shorts though even during winter. Personality Ari is short temperered and easily offended usually becoming violent. She can be kind when she wants to be though. Quite stubborn and snaps easily. Doesn't like to show her caring and gentle side though. She's easy to embarass. Ari is not very smart in fact she's a bit ditzy and sometimes clumsy. When called short she gets very offended especially when Kyousuke calls her short she usually becomes a bit violent. Though when she is offended by someone she either punches the person or hit someone with a baseball bat. Relationships Kyousuke Sato Ari usually picks on Kyousuke, she says cruel things to him and his her main target on getting violent on due to Kyousuke being insensitive calling her short. Though Ari developes romantic feelings for Kyousuke and Kyousuke returns the feelings. It is shown in the future chapter they have 2 children. Hiromi Kojima Ari is the one who told Kyousuke and Marlene about Hiromi being a model. Ari and Hiromi have a massive height difference (55cm). Ari eventually developes feelings for Hiromi but he rejects her but then she gets depressed about him (though pretending she doesn't care) but Hiromi kisses her to cheer her up but it's a friendship kiss. Fuyumi Tanaka At first Fuyumi and Ari despised each other for unknown reasons. They'd always argue and say cruel things to each other until the two went to the pool and someone was picking on Ari and threw her inside a very deep water Fuyumi attacked the guy and saved Ari. Though the two continue to argue and say rude things to each other Fuyumi admits she cares about Ari and though Ari denies it and tries to hide it she cares for Fuyumi as well. Shizu Shiroyama Ari and Shizu are complete opposites though the two do get along. Ari admires Shizu's tall and fabulous figure and Shizu admires Ari's long hair. Though at one stage Shizu was secretly jealous of Ari due to the fact she was able to confess to Hiromi and Shizu never did. Chikao Kuroshima Ari actually respects Chikao even though his an otaku. Ari does seem to get annoyed with him sometimes when he is acts too obsessed. Inori Kosaka Due to Inori's brutal honesty she does end up getting punched, kicked or hit with a baseball bat by Ari. Though Ari does like Inori and Inori is the only person Ari will admits she likes. Marlene Smith Ari strongly dislikes Marlene always saying rude things to her, it is unknown why Ari dislikes Marlene though. Marlene though for some reason likes Ari making things one sided between them. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters